monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gory Fangtell
Gory FangtellCindy Robinson on Facebook, January 30, 2012 is a vampire leader figure and was originally student at Belfry Prep, but transfered with Belfry Prep's student body to Monster High. She was introduced in "Fright On!" and is voiced by Cindy Robinson. Personality Gory's attitude is vain, snobbish, and aristocratic. She's one of the two leaders of the Belfry Prep student body and believes vampires to be above other monsters, in particular werewolves. Her boyfriend Bram, her co-ruler, is of the same opinion and between the two the one who does most of the talking. Her haughty attitude diminishes after Van Helscream's manipulations are exposed and she makes friends with non-vampires, such as Cleo de Nile and the zombies. Physical Appearance Gory has short black and violet hair, red-violet eyes, pointy ears like all vampires, and pale pink skin. She also has a little beauty mark on her right cheek. Clothing Like all the vampires who go to Belfry Prep, she wears a red collar shirt V-neck with a red and black striped necktie and a black skirt. She also wears glasses and a belfry prep pin on her shirt. Relationships Family Nothing is known except that her parents are vampires. Friends Gory is a leader figure among the Belfry Prep vampires and captain of its fearleader team. This brought about a rivalry with Cleo de Nile when Belfry Prep and Monster High fused, but the rivalry was eventually settled and seems to have morphed into a friendship. While the Belfry Prep-Crescent High Moon conflict was still going, Gory and Bram took interest in Draculaura, seeking to get her to join their cultural group "Vampowerment". They took personal offense at her perceived abduction. Romance She dates Bram Devein. Between the two, Gory sometimes acts as a mastermind equal and other times behaves as the sly sidekick. Appearances Outside of Fright On!, Gory has only made an appearance in the webisode, "Uncommon Cold". In it, Gory mocks Cleo and her friends for getting sick on the day of a class trip to Monte Scarlo. As such, she is around when Abbey Bominable brings them the cure. But Abbey's allergic to it and sneezes, accidentally freezing Gory to the floor. The girls run off to get to the bus in time, leaving Gory stuck and unable to go herself. She was quickly with Bram in "Unearthed Day" telling the people to vote for her. Gallery 16.JPG|Eventually Cleo and Gory come to a agreement 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg|Gory has a need to turn things into competitions Fright on6.png Fright on7.png|Vampires and werewolves Gory900.png|2/3's of her body pic GoryBram12.png|Gory and Bram Gory9002.png GoryInvite.png|Gory is unable to enter unless invited. Gory Fangtell.jpg|Fearleader Notes *"Gory" means "Bloody". *Gory appears in the GCI TV specials, but is treated like an interchangeable backgrounder rather than a character in those. As a result, she is often seen hooking up with boys who are not Bram, while the webisodes maintain that she and Bram are a couple. *it is unknown if she will be trademarked to be a doll or not. she does NOT have a doll yet. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Vampires Category:Belfry Prep students Category:Fear Squad members Category:Fright On! characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies